Pirate Lullabies and Savior Soup
by theworldneedsalittlemagic
Summary: ONE-SHOT A poor Emma Swan is sick with the flu. A certain pirate husband makes it all better. Tons of Fluff!


The nation had been hit with the flu recently, and unfortunately the small, hidden town of Storybrooke hadn't escaped the illness. Everyone seemed to be healthy enough, but their poor sheriff seemed to have been hit the hardest. At the station, Emma Swan's entire desk was currently filled with boxes of tissues and a cup of tea. Her trash can was on the losing end, used tissues overflowing over the side. The state of her office and her personally were miserable and disheartening at best. She looked horrible. Her hair in an unkept, frizzy mess and her eyes had dark circles under from lack of sleep. Killian despised his wife going to work but the blonde never took no for an answer. Reasoning with her was a task that frightened even the bravest of pirates. She was a whirlwind when she wanted to be, but Killian had never found a more complex and beautiful woman.

Killian sat on the couch of their home, eying the clock that hung on their wall. The magic picture box wasn't enough to hold his attention, so his mind wondered. It was 6 pm and his wife still wasn't home. It wasn't like her. She was usually strolling through the door. Last Killian checked the town seemed to be free of dragons, snow monsters and curse clouds. Nothing should be keeping her. Emma quickly woke up when her phone went off with a worried text from Killian. Emma's wiped the drool from her mouth, a bad side effect from the flu she was currently battling. Getting up slowly from her desk, she picked up her red jacket and wrapped it around her body. The drive home would sure be a long one.

After her drive home, Emma's body seemed to stumble a little out of the yellow bug. Emma couldn't believe she had gotten the flu so badly and everyone else had escaped the nasty virus. It showed her even saviors weren't immune for the smallest of villains. Opening the door, Emma placed jacket on the hook by the door before entering even further. As she came into view, Killian's heart stopped. "Emma, love, it's past 6. What's kept you….?" His answer seemed to trail a little as his eyes took in his wife. Messy hair, snotty, sleepy eyes and just a general sense of malaise from her. "Emma." His voice fell, his heart sinking as he took her in. "Come here love." Hook stood up and quickly picked her up in his arms, cuddling her close to his chest. "Let's get you well shall we?" His face was so full of concern and love for this woman who looked like she had been hit by a truck.

Emma frowned sadly when Killian saw her. She was just so sick and miserable. Her body felt like it had been run over by the bug a few times. "I just need some soup, aspirin and my loving pirate." Her voice was a little sniffly and raspy. "Aye love, your pirate wants nothing more than to nurse you back to health." Killian bowed his head and gave her a warm smile. He gently placed her down on the couch, before pressing a soft kiss to her sweaty forehead. Killian wrapped a blanket he had been using earlier around her, hoping it smelled a little of him to comfort her. He walked into the kitchen to start some soup. Emma insisted on the canned version, but Killian had little training on the can cutter. Also known as a can opener in the modern world. The teeth on the gears seemed to be like a torture device. Killian placed the can under it and jumped a tad when the contraption started grinding and opening. Emma watched from the couch and had to emit a chuckle at her husband. "It won't bite you Killian." Killian furrowed his brow at her and watched as the can top finally exposed the contents.

Pouring the can of chicken bits and noodles into the pot, Killian turned the knob slightly to start warming her dinner. After a few minutes of warming, Killian placed the bowl of soup on a carrying tray, along with a spoon and cup of tea for his beautiful wife. Walking over to the couch, Killian placed the tray on the coffee table in front of her. "Thank you Killian." Emma whispered softly and rested her head on his shoulder after he sat. "Anything for you love." Killian whispered and placed a soft kiss on her head.

After a few bites of soup and a half of cup of tea later, Emma felt a little better. She wasn't sure if it was the meal or the fact that a warm pirate was sitting next to her. "You look beautiful even if you are snotty and ill." Killian winked at her, his heart just swelling with love. Holding Emma in his arms, Killian brushed her cheek with his thumb gently. "Rest love." He whispered and wrapped his arm around her, bringing the side of her head into his chest. "My mother would always sing to me when I was a lad, usually when I was sick." He spoke softly, his voice a little rough from emotion. "She stepped away from me. And she moved through the Fair. An fondly I watched her. Move here and there. An she went her way homeward." Killian sang softly into the intimate space. Moments later, Killian heard a soft breath, in and out. Emma had fallen sleep to his song and strong, steady heartbeat. Killian didn't dare move. His wife was beaten down at the moment and it was his turn to save her. He wasn't always the warmest of men, but Killian had a heart the size of the wondrous seas for the beautiful sheriff of their small town, Emma Jones.


End file.
